


A Promise/A favor/A Savior

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I’m Done!

 

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior   
Pt.1

There was barely a breeze at sun-up about 10 miles outside of Dodge on a farm, now owned by   
Patrick Kinkade, and his family, they were relatively new to Dodge…They were Immigrants from Ireland  
living on their new Farm almost one year now. Their was Patrick, his Wife Mary, their two sons, Patrick Jr. and Sean, and two Daughter’s Maura and Molly. They were up and work was started.. plowing to be done, animals to be feed, many things needing to be done before breakfast,…The family hadn’t made many trips into town.., Patrick was a very stern man with his family, although he himself would make trips in several times…what he called ‘A Man’s Right …To have His Refreshment”… had been many times he would get a bit drunk,…but Kitty always let Sam know when to cut him off as she usually did with some of the cowboys and regulars that had a little to much…knowing they usually didn’t mean any harm…  
Patrick ,Quickly hitched up the wagon, even before breakfast…, Poppa?… you heading into town? Pat Jr. asked. Yes son I need some supplies, and need to check on some orders.. I spect’ chores be taking care of fore’ I get back.. ya hear…? Poppa.., Sean and The girls…can…Well, alright Son.. come’on…  
Watching from the barn, where she was Milkin’ the cow for breakfast, was Molly…wide-eyed…  
As they left, she ran with bucket in hand, into the house… Ma’!…Ma’! Poppa and Pat Jr. rode off…  
Even before breakfast… where too child?.. dunno? Guess it be Men’s business… let’s get the food on the table.. com’on as they sat to the table,… Sean, Maura and Molly looked to one another.. then to their Ma’   
Maura and Molly,… sat along side one another…slightly touched hand…then hung their heads…  
Sean, son say the Blessing please? Yes Ma’am… and he went on to say a Prayer….

 

As Patrick and Pat Jr. pulled down Front St. just in front of Mr. Jonas’ store,… Doc was crossing the Street.. Well, Good Morning Mr. Kinkade… Pat? Fine Morning isn’t it? Good Morning Doctor.  
What brings you two in at such an early hour?… Oh, Doctor Adams , early Bird catches the Worm…  
My father always said ,.. Must keep your eyes open at all times,.. You never know what you will miss?  
Just as he was talking …, Kitty came out of Mr. Jonas’ store… Well, Good Morning… and How are you this Morning? With a bright smile. Young Pat Jr. , looked with a questioning expression… Poppa?  
Rubbing his mustache, Doc suddenly said. Young Pat,…This Is Miss Kitty Russell, she owns The Long Branch Saloon. She a Friend of mine. In a gaze the young boy , took her hand , Nice to meet you Ma’am !  
Nice to meet you too…ahhhhh! Pat Ma’am Pat Kinkade.. and this here is my Poppa’ Not letting on to the Boy… well it nice to meet you Both!.. if you will excuse me.. I have errands to run…young Pat watched her as she walked down the board walk…Poppa? Do all the Woman in Dodge look like that? Doc Just laughed. We have work to do Son! Mr. Kinkade, I hear you have a little one who may need Doctoring..?  
If you bring her into town I… Before Doc could finish, …I’m a busy man Doctor…that won’t be needed.  
Well I can come out to the farm?…Kinkade just turned and walked away.

Doc, didn’t push things, he walked over to the Long Branch, to have Coffee with Kitty….  
So, Young lady I see you have an admirer?… What? She said. You have an admirer.. he repeated.   
Tossing a napkin at him,… Oh You! Cut that out …he’s just a Boy! Yeah but all men were just a boy at one time weren’t they? Maybe this will keep the big lug civil servant on his toes?….Oh Curly!  
Kitty, doc said tugging on his ear … would you be willing to take a ride with me out to the Kinkade farm?  
Furrowing her brow,… someone sick ? Not sure Kitty.? Bess mentioned that she saw Mrs. Kinkade  
And her Girls …and the girls didn’t look well to her…I asked him to bring them in but he refused.  
Well Doc , he’s a proud and stubborn man… Oh, you’ve met him before?… shaking her head, Oh Yeah!  
Right here in the Long Branch. He’s a regular. A regular who likes his whiskey and his woman!  
I didn’t say anything out there because of the boy. It was obvious he had no idea …his father comes in town to drink…Or, I don’t think so? But, Yeah, If you need me to go I’ll go.. just let me know when…?  
Thanks Kitty! I’ll see ya Later ok? Sure Doc.

Patrick and Pat Jr. made it back to the farm mid-afternoon, the kids were still doing chores,… Mary was sitting in the living doing some mending, while cooking supper… Patrick hated his meals being late.  
Bursting through the door, Where the children?… shaking… ummm , ummm doing chores  
Maura is feeding the horses… and Molly is… ahhhh get me some coffee woman and stop you blubbering!  
I’ll be back ..I want to wash up….. Patrick was gone for about fifteen minutes.. when he came back…  
Where’s my supper?…you know I told you about having my supper on time!… it right here Dear….  
Mary quickly began serving his plate. Then went to the door, Children ..she shouted… Supper!  
Shut the Door Woman they know what time supper is around here… Just then Sean came in …  
From the field…began to wash up…. Behind him Maura,… horses all feed Ma’… where’s your sister?  
Mary asked. I’ll go get her…as she turned to go out Molly came in sniffling…sorry I’m late Ma’  
Molly what happened to you your all dirty.. I was down by the creek… and I … Can We eat supper in Peace ? Sit and eat or go to your room and go without supper! Yes Sir Poppa’!  
They all sat in quiet through-out the remainder of the meal…..

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2

A promise/A favor /A Savior

A few days had pasted, Doc showed up early at the Long Branch for morning coffee with Kitty..  
Morning Sam!.. Oh, Morning Doc!.. Coffee’s Hot! Miss Kitty should be down soon, I heard her moving around up there… Thanks Sam! Doc?,…You mind if I talk to you a Minute? Sam , What’s on your Mind? Now Doc.. you know I keep to my own business,…But?….Now Tugging his ear, and swiping his Mustache…very puzzled,.. Sam ‘s statement was correct. He keeps to his own business…but, something was bothering him. Now Doc maybe I’m out of Line , But When I was opening up this morning….  
I noticed…uhhhh… Oh maybe I shouldn’t say anything..? No Sam , if something is bothering you this Much…come’on out with it…. Oh, alright.. I noticed ..the two Young Kinkade girls..Doc! wandering into town…and Doc??? They didn’t …What Sam? I don’t know ?…something was just wrong that’s all.  
The two men were so, involved in their conversation they never heard Kitty come down the stairs,…Morning you two!… when she got no response,… Well, That’s a First!…Huh, Doc Said.  
I said That’s a First!…What? What’s a First? He asked. Something must be pret-ty interesting that you can’t even respond to a simple Good Morning? With a strange scowl… Oh, Sorry Kitty.. Sam and I were just… Oh Yeah Sam and You were just…now with a Smirk… but quickly, she realized… the expression on Doc’s face….!… Curly? What’s wrong? What happened? Is it Matt? Did Festus’ get a wire? Did someth…  
Throwing up his hands….no, no, no,….relax.. Honey ..Matt’s fine.. I think? What do you mean you think?  
She snapped out. No, I mean this isn’t about Matt. Oh, then what has you so distracted? I tell you over Breakfast… smiling,.. Oh you treating me to Breakfast Curly? No, Your treating me to Breakfast !..seeing how you’re the one with all the money…Sam says you had a great night last night… smirking at him with a raised brow,… Oh he did , did he… ? Remind me to have a talk with My barkeep later? Wrapping her arm in his …let’s go Curly …far be it for me to let our esteemed Town Doctor Starve!…now Laughing a loud Barrel laugh!… the two walk across towards Delmonico’s ….

After ordering coffee and breakfast, Kitty furrowing her brow… Ok Curly what has you so rattled?  
And what’s this have to do with Sam? Ahhh Kitty, Remember, when I asked you if you’d be willing to ride out to the Kinkade farm with me?… sure?… well, I think we may need to do that sooner ,that later? He said shaking his head. Curly what is going on? I’m not sure Honey… Last week Bess, was in town and told me she saw Mary and the girls and she thought something was wrong… Mary couldn’t wait to get away from her… then this morning, Sam says when he was opening up … Maura and Molly,.. were in town..  
Tilting her head,.. Alone? Doc?.. how’d they get here ..it’s at least 10 miles or so? I know Kitty.  
Doc,? Are they still in town? Don’t know I haven’t seen them. Oh, Doc …What do you think is…  
Taking a deep breath ….Kitty…I rather not think about that… Well, let’s just ride out there then Doc?  
They finished up breakfast, and headed to Doc’s office ,…he put together his bag and he got his buggy…  
Kitty let Sam know she was going with Doc, and that they’d be gone, for several hours…  
No Problem Miss Kitty , don’t you worry about things here…I can handle things…I know you can Sam Thank You!…and she met Doc outside…

As she was about to get into the Buggy, she thought she saw one of the girls inside Mr. Jonas’ Store…  
Wait, Doc… is that ….sure looks like it….wait right here Doc…I’ll be right back…

Kitty quietly entered the store, Maura and Molly were both in the store.. Maura was looking through the rack of Dresses…and Molly…staying close behind, both hiding their faces.., Molly looking at hair ribbons…Kitty , walking up close to Maura, Ahhh, that is perfect for your beautiful green Eyes… Oh, Ma’am. .I,I I wasn’t going to …relax sweetheart, it ok… why don’t you try it on?… Oh No, Ma’am, Poppa would.. Then she stopped. Looking.. scared. Kitty feeling out the situation… Oh , I’m sure he would agree   
You would look Pretty holding the dress up to her, Maura flinched when Kitty touched her shoulders, just dropping her eyes.. then her head….No Ma’am.. I think We’d better go…Poppa is waiting.. and she quickly grabbed Molly’s hand and ran out of the store. Kitty stood in deep thought…. Mr. Jonas’ approached.. Miss Kitty, is everything alright?…. After a Minute,…No, Mr. Jonas’ Nothings alright ….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3  
A promise/A favor/A savior

After leaving Jonas’ store Kitty was now convince, Sam was so right to alert Doc…She knew the moment, she touched Maura and her reaction, something was seriously wrong. This young girl was terrified. question was of who and what???? Walking over to the buggy, Doc could tell something had taken place, inside the store… if no other way, then from the way the two girls ran out and from the look Kitty now , across her face. Doc…There is a serious problem here, face dropping, I’m thinking I know what.. and it’s not good.. not good at all..! Well Then Honey , ..maybe we best get on out there.. maybe we’ll catch up with the girls along the way? I’m sure we will Doc, with a sideward smile…Maura tried to tell me they were in town with   
Their Father …but, I serious doubt that! I agree with you Kitty ..they way they ran toward the edge of town….! Doc?…why you think they came to town alone? They didn’t talk to anyone… she was so scared in there when I tried to talk to her… and Molly…? Doc that child is afraid of her own shadow!…and looks so pale and weak.. ! As they were riding, they came across Maura and Molly walking along the road…the girls were Holding hands talking… slowing up …Kitty called out to them. Maura? ..Molly? Wait up..

When the two girls turned and saw it was Doc and Kitty… again they dropped their eyes then their heads…  
Climbing down from the buggy, Kitty,… girls?…. Where are you going? Home Ma’am.. Maura answered.  
Maura you told me you girls were in town with your Father….Oh,.. Well yes Ma’am, but Poppa, had to stay and do a few things, he told us to go on home…Ma’am!…. With a raised brow, Now Maura, ..Is that the truth? Why Yes….uh…still staring at the ground…uh.. No Ma’am!… No fiddling with her hands..  
Kitty reached out to touch her… and she flinched again. Sweetheart it Ok… are you girls ok?   
Is something wrong?.. Molly began to say Maura, Maura maybe we can tel ..Hush molly!….No Ma’am   
Everything’s just fine… but we do have to be gittin’ on home,.. Ma’ be wonderin’ where we are ..soon?  
Doc, said quickly well then can’t have that!.. hop on the back… we’ll get you there ….lick-a-de-split!  
Oh, that not be needed Sir!.. really…No, No, I insist!… better listen to him…he can be stubborn ..Kitty said with a Big Smile. Molly look back at Kitty ..and started to smile back.

 

So The girls looked at one another, then agreed to hop on the back of Doc’s buggy,… Doc, peeked over his shoulder,… This is a mighty long walk for to young ladies like yourselves… shopping today were you?  
I just know how young ladies love to shop…Kitty started to giggle… listen to him girls.. isn’t that just like a Man?… they think all we do is shop?… Well Kitty you know you like all those frilly things , dresses, hats,  
Shoes, ribbons for your hair and bobbly things ..and such… Woman things… now Kitty was laughing out loud…Men are all alike…isn’t that right girls… without warning, molly took the bait…, Poppa says all woman are the same ..wasteful! Quickly Maura throw her hand over Molly’s mouth…Molly! Quiet!  
Kitty let it go,.. after riding a bit,…. So, are you girls in school?…. Oh, No Ma’am Poppa says there’s no need . No need? Kitty responded. Yes ma’am.. Poppa says ,what learning we need , he will learn us.  
Poppa says , woman folk only need to learn, to care for the men folk ,and the house and the youngins’  
What about reading and writing? Kitty asked. What fur Ma’am ? Men folks take care of them things.  
Doc could see Kitty’s jaws getting TIGHT!…he reached over,.. placing his hand over hers and squeezed  
Gently. Take a deep breath honey…Deep breath….. Gritting her teeth…DOC! Honey I know…

When they reached the Kinkade farm, Mary came out onto the front porch, along with Sean,…Maura, Molly! Where have the two of you been all morning?…as he grabbed them, your chores haven’t been done, Poppa and Pat Jr. will be back ..and you know….he stopped mid-sentence…feeling Kitty staring at him…  
As well as Doc! Who are the Two of you? Well I’m Doctor Adams, and This is Miss Kitty Russell.  
Well, Doctor no one here is sick. So what do you want here… Kitty rolled her eye to Doc, Oh, Charming?  
Well, Son, it just so happens in my professional opinion, I think these two young girls may need my help…?  
Quickly, Mary stepped up…, Oh, No, Doctor, …Adams is it? No ..My Girls are just fine …Thank You but, we won’t be needing a Doctor today…I’m sorry you made a trip all the way out from town…  
Ma’, you don’t need to apologize.., you didn’t invite these people out here… No son , no one did, but ,  
When I see someone in need, I can’t just ignore it… well first off I’m not your son!.. I have a Poppa!  
And secondly …no one here on this farm, needs what your selling!…Doc was now getting his back up!  
Kitty noticed, something wasn’t quite right either…she was watching the girls,.. Molly was over by the barn  
Mary began to feel weak,.. so Doc , went to her and helped Sean get her to a chair, at first Sean gave him a hard time,…telling him she was fine …just lazy! Kitty walked towards Molly, at the barn, once closer,  
Molly whispered,…. “Will you help us”? Molly ?she replied.…What is it Honey?…she pulled Kitty in the barn further… she turned and undid her dress…Kitty gasped…Oh, Honey!.. What happened to you?  
When she looked at Kitty, warm tears were filling in her eyes….and in a soft crackling voice…Pop-pa!  
Oh, Molly!.. she reached out to hold her but Molly just back up….Promise you won’t tell? Oh Honey?  
Promise Please? But Molly, I have to get you help sweetheart…and to do that You will have to tell someone.. Now crying more… “but I did ..I told you” Ok, Ok,.. I promise! Kitty figured promising her now,….. would keep her calm, and give her time to think of what ,and more then that how to help her…?  
rubbing her hands over her face and around her neck and shoulders…. Thinking to herself……  
OH, Cowboy!… where are you when I really could use your help! And your famous Badge!?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4  
A promise/A favor/A savior

Doc had taking care to see that Mary was settled, and Kitty had calmed Molly down, enough.. they walked back to the house together, with the pretence she was telling her about the horses. Kitty motioned to Doc,  
maybe we should get started back, you know you promised to stop by the Ronniger’s ? Doc now watching Kitty tilting her head away from Sean and the house…Oh, yes Kitty you are right I did ..well, Now Mrs. Kinkade, be sure to eat something and rest for the rest of the night…nodding, Oh, Yes Doctor I will…

Doc, helped Kitty up into the buggy, then as they pulled away, “Promised to stop by The Ronniger’s?”  
What in thunder was that about? Huffing out a Breath… Oh Doc , I needed to get you away from that boy..  
I needed to talk to you alone… Doc!….We have to do something! That poor child….she’s being hurt ..abused..! What in thunder are you saying Kitty…when you were talking with Mrs. Kinkade, and the boy..  
Molly got my attention at the barn, she asked me to help them ? When I pressed her as to why? Oh, Doc it was awful! ..she turned around and let me see her back… Curly the bruises!… That child is being Beaten!  
I promised her I’d help her…well, now Kitty, what are you going to do? What? She asked. What are you going to do? I don’t know ! But I have to do something, I promised!…your really getting yourself into something here…What are you saying Doc? Now Kitty listen to me for a Minute ,…I understand how you feel, and that you want to help, but, …now getting her back up…But nothing!…. I thought you of all people would be willing to help me?… Now Kitty I am…but we have to think this through.. we have to keep a clear head about this.. Matt will be back soon and we can see what he think we should do about this..? so maybe you should just take a deep breath!……….And in the Mean time? What happens to that little girl Doc? She blurted out.

Things were quiet , Matt was still not back in town yet….it was Friday night, the usual crowd, was filing into the saloon,…Down at the edge of town,…where a few houses stand…a few woman noticed ..a young girl alone,… making her way down Front St. They noticed the child was disheveled … one older woman asked ”child, where are you headed at this time of night?” I need to find her ,the lady.. Doctor’s friend…   
You mean Miss Russell? The woman asked her. She has Red hair…The Doctors friend. But, child you can’t go in the saloon. The woman walked her down the street , then said” here go up the side stairs…  
Then asked one of the men sitting outside to give Kitty a message” that she had a visitor, in her room…  
There was no way she would deliver the message herself. .. No self-respecting proper lady would enter a saloon. …the Cowboy just laughed…Yes Ma’am… he said mocking! Ol’ Prude…  
Then he went inside …Hey Miss Kitty, got a message for ya!…some ol’ bitty out here says you have a visitor in your room waitin for ya!…hahaha… Ok, Reb’ enough , with the jokes…go get a beer.. and stop!  
No, Miss Kitty I’m not joshin’ with ya… …then she looked him square in the face.. and realized he wasn’t playin a game. Sam, I’ll be right back ,.. She headed up to her room,…when she entered,…she didn’t see anyone…who here?…, Cowboy!? Is this your idea of a Joke? Did you come back early? Then she heard a light tapping on the side door…as she opened it,… Molly was curled up against the door,….Ma’am?  
Help…Me? Please? You said you wou…ld he..lp me… Oh my Molly quickly she picked her up…  
Molly squeeling in pain, sweetheart, what?…Pop..pa he came home from hunting… he knows you and the Doc ..ca..me ..Oh Honey I am so sorry… Ma’ and Maura, ..he …their hurt…poppa said he ’d learn us good…he said he teach Maura and me to be good Women… by now Molly was losing consciousness …. Oh sweetheart! I’m gonna go get Doc,…you lay right here in My Bed……..  
But , as she opened the door, she saw Patrick standing in front of her, what do you want?…pushing his way in, where is my daughter?.. where is Molly? She’s not here. Lies !Lies! He reached out grabbing Kitty by the throat,…struggling to breath and release herself from his grip …she was trying to make her way towards the night stand, where she kept her derringer… she also kept another handgun , that Matt gave her ,  
In the dressing table. His grip was getting tighter…as she pulled the trigger, she felt herself get light-headed, ..heard the shot … and things went black…….

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5  
A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

As Kitty was beginning to Focus…Kitty? ..Kitty It me Doc…No Don’t move Honey…

As soon as the shot was heard, in the bar down stairs… people came running…Festus’ Sam, Newly  
And several others…when they forced the door open, Kitty was unconscious ..at the foot of her bed.., and Patrick Kinkade was dead ,about a foot in front of her.. lying on his side…. Festus’ had run right to Kitty  
Scooping her up in his arms, making sure she was breathing.. Holding her ,Miz Kitty? ,..Miz Kitty?  
Come’on Now your alright…. It me It Ol’ Festus’.. I got ya now Miz Kitty … he can’t hurt you no more.  
Slightly, squirming,.. as Doc entered, ok now com’on let me in here… make some room here will ya?  
Doc, She’s still alive… Is she now?,..Doc said very sarcastically . Oh You Ol’ Scudder! Is she going to be alright Doc? Well if you let me in here and let me check her out?.. Maybe I can tell you? Get these people out of here will you? Festus’ got up.., Go on .you heard…. Get on out of here all of ya…Miz Kitty don’t need ya all staring at’er? Why’d he hurt Miz Kitty? Festus’ it’s a good thing you got here when you did… well, Doc…. Sam got here First. You mean Sam Shot Him? Ol’ No Doc … Miz Kitty She Shot um’…. Ahhh Kitty Honey! What happened here????

Doc stayed with Kitty through the Night, wanting to watch her.. make sure she be ok.

Early the next morning, the story hit the streets,… the rumors were flying….And Matt was due back that afternoon. All the ol’ bitty’s were having a field day,… Calls herself the Marshal’s Woman…  
Maybe he should pay more attention to what she does when he goes away…? You know the ol’ saying  
“The cat’s away the Mouse will play”.. but in this case…he should know what goes on in a CAT HOUSE?  
Festus‘ just happened to overhear, them …it bothered him more that Burke was standing right in the MIX  
You ol‘ Bitty‘s need to find something better to do… and Burke ,.. You should be ashame ,your own self..  
Miz Kitty, done, protected ur hide more then once.. and you stand out here like an ol’ woman.. chewing the fat… Jawing stories bout’ ur.. you know they don’t be no truth in’ um but Festus’, they said this Married Man was in Miss Kitty’s room ..and The Marshal is out of town,… Burke, I got me a good mind to shoot you my own self…I’m just saying …Festus’?

Upstairs, of the Long Branch,…Doc carries in a tray…with soup broth, bread and coffee…well good Morning, Young lady! Morning Doc!… how you feeling.. I’m Fine. Pouring her some coffee, you want to tell me about it? Curly, I don’t know that I can? It’s simple ..He attack me and I shot him.  
No, Now wait a minute young lady I known you a long time, and I know how you feel about killing…  
So I know there is a lot more to this.. Doc please just leave this alone. You saw he tried to choke me…  
I defended myself…Kitty, Why was he here…Don’t ask me that Doc…Please?   
Kitty, I know what you told me on our ride back from Kinkade’s farm… No one else know what I told you!

A few hours later Matt rode in to town,… and as usual it was for a shortage of gossips ready to fill him in on what he missed… he dropped off his gear, and headed for the Long Branch,…running into Doc…  
Doc?…What is going on?…on your way to see Kitty are you?.. well yeah I am.. Ummm. Matt, Maybe we better sit and have a talk first,… let me buy you a cup of coffee.. what do you say?, But ,.. I haven’t seen Kitty yet? Believe me Matt, let us talk first.? Ok, Delmonico’s?,… Nah, My Office.. more privacy… That bad huh? Come’on…

 

Entering Doc’s office, Matt ,My friend,.. sit, make yourself comfortable…let me see if I can explain this to you… then Doc began….

Matt after you left on your trip,….. You remember that new family that moved just outside of Dodge oh, about a year ago, Irish family…, Matt thought about it then said ,..yeah ,..Kinkade wasn’t it…yeah that them. Doc said. anyway, about two weeks ago, Bess Ronniger came in and told me she ran into the wife Mary, and her girls Maura and Molly, and that she thought something was wrong , because she couldn’t seem to want to get away from her fast enough… huh? Away from Bess? That odd? Yeah so, Bess said they didn’t look to good,.. I figured they needed medical attention? I asked Kitty if she wouldn’t mind taking a ride out there with me? Doc, kitty never minds giving you a hand you know that?…yeah I know Matt. Anyway, a week or so , later, Sam mentions to me that early in the morning he spots the two girls wondering around town …alone.. and thought something wasn’t right? Well Doc , for Sam to notice and bring it to your attention…yeah Matt.. this is the point I’m making…So Kitty and I were go to go out.. And She saw the girl at Jonas’… and went in to talk to them,.. Matt long story, short ..Kitty says the girl Maura was scared out of her own shadow. terrified, when kitty touched her. Then ran like a scared rabbit….  
We went out there anyway… Kinkade and the older son weren’t there , they were away hunting..  
The other son, Sean,, real charmer, and Mary another one scared of her own shadow ..and son.  
Molly, got kitty aside at the barn, asking for help, Matt, Kinkade is beating them….Doc, this is his family…  
No Matt Kitty says, this child’s back was black with bruises… she begged kitty for help. Shaking his head, and let me guess,…Kitty promised it! Matt you know Kitty,… Oh all too well.. Jump in before thinking of what she’s getting into …Matt she means well ..and she’s right you know … Matt they are young kids.  
Ok, Doc , how is this connected to the shooting…well Matt you got me there …she won’t tell me…  
The man she Shot …it’s Patrick Kinkade!… Doc?. .she didn’t just go …Oh, No Matt …  
Kitty has a temper but No! No one knows what happened,.. he was in her room, everyone heard a shot,…when we got in.. Kitty was unconscious , and Kinkade was Dead! Doc ..did he shoot her?  
No Matt, And she won’t tell you what happened? NO!?? Just says she doesn’t want to talk about it!.. She can’t! 

 

Matt made his way up the back stairs, to Kitty’s….Letting himself in…she was partly asleep…trying to be quiet,… Hello Cowboy!,.. Welcome Home!… Kitty, Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you? You didn’t…  
Can’t sleep anyway… moving over and sitting along side her on the side of the bed…are you ok?  
Of course I am cowboy…I am Now! How way your trip? Kitty that’s not important ….Kitty what happened?…ahhh Matt, Can we talk about it later…it going to take a lot of telling….can you just crawl in here and hold me …Please? Sure Kitty. Matt I really Needed you …and that Damn Badge of your’s   
I know Honey … I know… snuggling up with her head on his chest…and sliding her leg over his legs…  
He looked down blowing the curls off her face kissed her forehead,… Kit Honey,…? He could feel the change in her breathing,… she had slipped off in to a sound deep sleep ..Sleep Tight Honey , I Love You!

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

What seemed like a rather quiet morning, was about to change…. Matthew!,,…Matthew!.. Festus’ began shouting, running in the office,…Festus’ what on earth are you yelling about so early…Auuhhh Matthew..  
You jest have to see wat is’a goin’on down the street there …rolling his eyes…, I suppose your gonna tell me are ya? Matt asked. Why Matthew ther’ is’a youn buck ,..called he own self a lawyer fell’er hes’a headin’ this here’a ways…hes’a sayin’ he don want you to be lockin Miz Kitty up in this here jail…rollin air through his lips…fiddles Matthew…Now why would you’a be lockin’ poor Miz Kitty in ur Jail?  
Pushing back from his desk, Now Just hang on here Festus’…Nobody is Locking Kitty in Jail…  
Now headed for the door…, where is this lawyer fella anyway?… Hes’a headed fur the Long Branch!  
In his usual Large Strides,.. Matt headed across Front Street…standing at the batwing doors.. scanning the room…not seeing Kitty, nor this Lawyer Festus’ had mentioned… Hello Marshal!.., can I get you some coffee ?..fresh pot!…ahhh No Thanks Sam,… Sam anyone come in here this Morning? …Not yet Marshal ,  
Kitty down this morning? Sure Marshal…she in the office…shall I get her for you? Before matt could answer, My timing is perfect…, I won’t have to come find you , Marshal?.. you can do the honors right here, as soon as I make sure the woman is here? Matt turned , standing in the doorway was a well dressed,  
Eastern man…New England possible ?… and Festus’ right behind him….that’s the yeah-hoo Matthew!  
I beg your pardon My dear sir? …Fiddles…, learning into the bar… Sam?.. what did he’a say?  
Sam just snickered. Festus’ I think you insulted him?…snickering some more…  
Allow me to introduce myself, Oliver J. Barrister , the 3rd. Marshal ,… Dillon is it? Offering his hand to Matt. Yeah, Matt Dillon. United States Marshal. What can I do for you Mr. Barrister? …Oh, Marshal ..  
Simple,.. For Starters,… Arrest A Miss Kitty,.. Kitty Russell ! And The Charge?…Matt asked. Why Marshal… Murder Of Course! Cold Blooded Murder! Matt’s Jaw began to tighten… Murder? Now wait just one Minute!…Now Marshal , are you denying that Miss Russell Shot a Man in Cold Blood , in the up stairs of this very establishment? She may have shot a man ,but, it not like you think? With a smirk,  
Now ,now Marshal…Were both grown Men ,.. We know how these things can happen,… but still in all…  
A woman like Miss Russell….running a Place Like….Matt could barely contain himself….before, Barrister finished his words……In a Deep ..Harsh Voice.. GET OUT! Now,.. GET OUT! When they all turned…  
Kitty was standing in the doorway of the office…. Oh, you must be Miss Russell?.. Yes I am and I want you out of here Now!… I only meant… I know exactly what you meant…and I said get out! But Miss Russell,  
This is a Public Place is it not?…. This Is MY PLACE, and If I want you out… quickly, Matt looked at Barrister,.. Think it’s a good idea if you leave…Now! Ok I’ll leave for now,.. But , remember what I said Marshal?… this isn’t over.. I’ve wired the Circuit court Judge.. There will be a trial …he said as he walked out.

Kitty, Sorry, I didn’t know what all that was about till he came in here? Shaking her head… it’s ok Matt  
It’s not your fault…I shot a Man Matt!… I killed Him. Kitty,..! Walking her over to a corner table…  
Will you Please tell me what happened? I can’t Matt! I just Can’t…. as they were talking Matt noticed, from the corner of his eye,… several figures at the entrance of the saloon. Standing there was Mary Kinkade  
And her Two sons, Pat Jr. and Sean. As they stepped in…. Pat Looked over at Kitty,…That’s her Ma’  
That’s the one… Kitty stood and walked over to Mary,… Mrs. Kinkade….Let me just say…with out warning…Mary Suddenly Slapped Kitty Hard… “How dare you?” “How dare You ..come to my home with the pretence of being the Doctor’s friend.. and all along …trying to steal My man away?”…  
Woman like you should Burn in HELL! Kitty holding her cheek,.. still in shock…What?  
Oh No, Mrs. Kinkade Please?.. You’ve got this all wrong…! I was warned by some of the woman in town …they told me what you are…I may not be a smart woman…, but I’m a clean and decent woman….you and your kind are FILTH! Quickly she turned and left… Kitty stood there …, Heart sinking….. Matt stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders…Kitty you alright? Yeah, …No,… Yeah…. Oh…I don’t know….  
Sam, I’ll be up in my room if you need me…, nodding,.. Sure Miss Kitty,… I have things here….  
Slowly, one step at a time,… just staring….Kitty ascended the staircase…walked across the landing…  
And disappeared …into her sanctuary …..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7  
A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

It wasn’t long before, the circuit court judge made his way to Dodge…Taylor Breckinridge was still in Dodge so he insisted to represent Kitty, they had one more ace in their corner,. Judge Brooker, just happen to be the circuit court judge this time of year. This still didn’t make Kitty feel any more at ease.

This was now all anyone was talking about …Most people defending Kitty,.. Knowing she wasn’t the type to shoot anyone in Cold blood.., then some most the up-tight prudish ol’ biddy’s… that never like her …mainly due to her business? You could see the debates, some trying to convince others.., come’on…  
Miss Kitty had done a lot for the folks in this town,.. Put herself out there for a lot of us… then one of the ol’ biddy’s added sarcastically… she sure does put herself out …for every and all the men.. in this town!  
And doesn’t care that they are family men. Then a husky voice ,.. In the crowd said,.. That right …  
She doesn’t just help certain people,… Miss Kitty is a Good and Decent woman!… let me draw your attention to some things here…Hal?.. You and you wife fall on hard times quite often,…who was it ,..sent food to you and fabric and notions for the Misses.. For her to keep the kids in clothes…as well as she did  
For My family… God Knows we’ve been in need. And you ladies… yeah you bunch .. Always with your heads together… and noses in the air… who is it provides for your church socials… and orphans funds..?  
I don’t see you shunning her then!… and when those nasty Dog Soldiers came to town,… Burke?. .and Jonas’. .and several other of you…? I don’t need to do roll call here… Miss Kitty , was willing to Die for you ‘all… Now land Sake people! What is wrong with you’all? I for one respect Kitty Russell,.. And know   
That …whatever happened ? She did not kill a man in cold blood! You could hear a pin drop ..it was so quiet…. Well, None of us were there.., so less’ we judge? Then a light huff,.. And if she didn’t have men in her room… Well Mrs. Pry…, if you woman feel that way about your men … maybe you sure be taking better care of them at home!.. If they had something …suddenly…Mother! Come you’ve said enough…  
Let’s go have your visit with Miss Kitty,… the children will get the supplies….

 

Sitting in her Office, going over her books,… a light tap on the door,… it’s open Sam…  
What is it Sam? It’s me Miss Kitty! Turning in surprise…Bess! Please come in sit….what brings you in..  
Can’t I come and see a good friend?.., you might want to rethink that? Now you stop that Kitty Russell!  
This is all going to go away… you’ll see!…can I have that in writing? ..then she broke a slight smile.   
Bess this is a nightmare. Miss Kitty, this may not be my place, but , what happened that night?  
Oh, I don’t know Bess! Have you talk to Doc? Well, I told Doc, two weeks ago ..about running into Mrs. Kinkade and her girls…and that I thought something was wrong… Nodding,.. Yeah, I know ..Doc told me that….that’s when he asked me to ride out there with him to check on Mrs. Kinkade and the girls?  
Miss Kitty , Doc’s not saying .,..Kinkade came to my room…we argued .. Then he was dead…!  
Oh, Bess Please… then another knock interrupted them… Kitty?… Oh Matt ..Come in…  
Hello Marshal…Mrs. Ronniger!…well, I best be getting over to the feed store and getting my family home?  
Thanks for stopping by Bess ,..it was good to see you… the two Hugged.. And Bess left the room…

 

Matt, so what can I do for you Marshal? Drink?…sure… thought maybe I could take a lady to supper?  
Oh, Cowboy.., don’t think that such a good Idea… Yes, Kitty it is… I’ve never known Kitty Russell to hide  
From anyone… and beside.., haven’t seen much of you lately …taking her by both hands.., Honey…  
We’re gonna get through this…I Promise you!…then enveloped her into a hugh hug!

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

Judge Brooker had agreed with Matt that it wasn’t necessary to Lock Kitty in Jail, he knew her character enough, to know she wasn’t going anywhere…. Tension was building,… Gossip had slowed some…  
Matt Doc and Kitty sat having Supper at Delmonico’s,…Matt and Doc were heavy in conversation, Kitty just quietly pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other… Out of the corner of his eye…Doc…  
Noticed, she wasn’t even paying any attention to their conversation…. Well Now Young Lady …are we that bad of company?…she never responded. Nudging her arm…this has to be a first? Slightly startled   
Huh? We’ve sat through an entire meal ,.. and not once ..not once ..did I see you slip anything from this big lugs plate… The corner of her mouth showed a twinge of a smirk…Guess I’m not very hungry,.. after all Curly…I can see that …you’ve push your food around , for the past 30 minutes… Exhaling ,…tossing her napkin on the plate…. I’m sorry your right I’m not very good company…You two finish here I’m going back to the Long Branch…, No! Now Kitty,.. I didn’t mean you should go..Doc added. Honey, I’m just worried about you? Don’t be Doc…Don’t be! Kitty hold up…I’ll walk with you , Matt said standing….  
Oh, No, You don’t need to…I… No Kitty I insist…suit yourself…leaving Delmonico’s, Matt slipped hi arm behind her placing his hand at the small of her back…. Kitty this is all gonna work out ..you know that right? You’ll explain to judge Brooker in the Morning.. what happened.. and this will all be over…  
It should be that simple Cowboy… ! As they approached the Long Branch,….Kitty felt as if she were being watched.? 

In the saloon, at the bar…Pat Kinkade Jr. was drinking with a few other men…he had,…had quite a few ..  
Maybe even a few too many…, Sam was off ..so , Al was working the bar this night…Not know just who he was…until, he began ranting a raving…”Can you all believe this … Being the Marshal’s Whore ..gets you special treatment in Dodge I suppose?….even if you Murder a Man in Cold Blood?… Al, looked up at him…Hey Buddy!?… I best watch myself …This here is the Whore’s PLACE OF BUSINESS!. he said, sarcastically…throwing around his drink…stumbling.. You best be careful ‘of ‘er luring you to her web and shooting you too! That’s enough!!! shouted Al. I think you should leave?.. My poppa’ is Dead and she’s walking about town like it’s just another day??? He was still tossing around what was left of his beer.. and then began to grab,.. Chairs… Where is out Hostess? As he stumbled about…  
I’m Right Here!…..And what exactly can I do for you Tiger???? Kitty stood her back stiff and Jaw tight..  
Chin high….. Just tell me WHY? Can you do that? Pat asked her ..falling down drunk.  
Kitty, took a deep breath… Then headed for the stairs…. Kitty Wait!.. Matt followed behind her….  
As she reach the door of her room she exhaled and her chin quivering….Matt Please?…I need to be alone..  
Kitty ..What what just happened down there? Matt?.. shaking her head…Please I can’t! really I can’t!  
Walking inside the room and quickly closing it behind her.

Curling up in the tapestry chair beside the window,…her body trembling…. She thought back to that awful night…, just before Patrick Kinkade showed up. Molly was curled up in pain on her bed.. she had covered her with her quilt.. with the intention of going for Doc,.. When , she her the small girl’s Voice say,.. Please!  
Please don’t go?…stay with me? It hurts so much…Ma’am,.? Does being a Woman always Hurt so Much?  
Looking surprised…then setting down gently,…beside Molly. Sweetheart, What do you mean?  
After the beating,…when Poppa learns me to be a Woman… is it suppose to hurt so much? Kitty’s eyes filled with tears.., Oh Sweetheart!… Your just a child… now tears were streaming down her cheeks….  
Molly Honey ,This is wrong…Your Poppa’ …he’s not…I mean he…Sweetheart, I need to get Doc!…  
And We need to tell Marshal Dillon!…quickly, Molly spouted out: NO! you can’t Please Ma’am ?…  
You can’t tell the Marshal..? Please promise me.. Please Promise me? You said you’d do me a favor and help me… I believed you.. I trusted you,…You can’t tell anyone…Please! ..Please! Please!???? Alright , Calm down…The thoughts of that conversation played over and over in her mind…along with the fear,.. where was Molly now?.. and was she alright? How could she possibly tell Judge Brooker what happened in her room that night…She promised!.. and then there is a bigger part… “I don’t know what happened!”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

What seemed like folks from the entire county, gathered.. into the Hotel, which doubled for a courtroom,  
Many even crowded outside just to try and hear what was taking place, inside? The chatter so loud it was overwhelming… Kitty entered surrounded by, Matt Doc, Festus and of course,.. Taylor Breckenridge.  
As they made their way to the front of the room, sitting along side… Oliver J. Barrister III was Patrick Kinkade Jr. and his brother Sean… both boys glaring over at Kitty!…Mary sat quietly, just behind them..  
When kitty looked over at Mary ,…Mary dropped her eyes…unable to make eye contact. She looked up once.. but Pat Jr.,, looked her direction and just said Ma’! in a forbidding tone. After sitting down…  
Matt, Doc and Festus sat just behind Kitty…. Doc reached out placing a hand on Kitty’s shoulder…  
We’re all right here Honey… right here. Nodding ever so slightly… I know Curly ..I know… Patting his hand… Then the Balif ..stood and announced: ok,.. Order! Order! The Honorable Judge Brooker Presiding …all stand! Judge Brooker looked around the room, Good Morning Everyone!.. go on be seated! Mr. Breckenridge,… Mr. Barrister ..are we ready to proceed? Glancing at one another…  
Yes Your Honor, they both answered. Well then , Let get started….Mr. Barrister, I believe you have the Floor? 

Oliver Barrister , walk to the front of the Judge’s desk,.. your Honor…Today we are prepared to prove to you and this court, that this Woman… clearing his throat…excuse me Judge…That Miss Kitty Russell,  
Brutally Shot and Killed , The Father and Husband… A honest and Loving , hard working Family Man ..  
In Cold Blood!…quickly Taylor Breckenridge stood …”Your Honor”? is this a statement or is Mr. Barrister , testifying? Nodding his head,.. Tone it down Mr. barrister…The Judge said in agreement.  
Forgive me your Honor?…Yeah, Yeah.. move on… As My First witness, I’d like to call …  
Everyone held there breath,…. Patrick Kinkade Jr. … everyone was shocked,… how and in what way could he be a witness against Kitty? Pat Jr. sat in the seat provided next to the Judge…  
Son, “Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth , and nothing but the truth…so help you God?” Yes Sir, …I will…. Proceed Mr. Barrister… Mr. Kinkade,,,.. Oh, you can call me Pat…Mr. Kinkade was My Poppa’ ..that was until ..until she-devil Murdered u’um!…again, Breck ,stood up…Your Honor? Son, Just answers the question you are asked. Yes sir Judge. Now, Pat… Did you Know of any previous …shall we say ..meetings your poppa’ had with Miss Russell? Pat scrunched up his face in thought…hummmmm,.. Well yes… I sure can…Me and Poppa’ were gittin’ supplies ..at Mr. Jonas’ store  
And she came out…I didn’t think about it at the time, but makes sense now…their meetin’ must have been planned fur? Why ‘s that Pat? Well Poppa’ didn’t want me to go wit him at first,… and she was real surprised like when she saw he wasn’t alone? Leaning into Breck…That’s a lie Breck!.. I only recognized him from seeing him at the Long Branch…a few times… he had been really drunk.. and rowdy..  
It’s ok Kitty…I handle this… ..Barrister continued,.. any other times… then once I came to town and Poppa’ was in her place…she was plyin’ him with liquor and hangin’ all over him…now a bit more loudly…That’s A Damn Lie! Kitty blurted out. Placing his hand on her arm,.. Kitty relax. But…  
Kitty please.. ..Ok I’m Sorry… Pat, Barrister continued… Was your father a Good Man?… Oh Yes Sir.  
Kitty’s jaws were tightening… Damn Lie ! Damn Lie !… Matt leaned up ..Kitty you alright?…  
Nodding …yeah,…He could tell there was something she was holding in/back….But What was it?

I like to now call Mrs. Kinkade to the stand,… Mary now lookin’ scared…walked slowly…  
Judge Brooker, swore her in… Mrs. Kinkade ,..sorry for your lose… Thank You Judge… ok, Mr. Barrister  
Good Morning Mrs. Kinkade, I understand this is a very difficult time for you and your children ..but  
I need to ask you a few questions? ..is that ok? ..slightly nodding ..Yes Sir. How long have you and your Husband lived here in Dodge Ma’am?…oh, about one year now. You both came here planning to make a life here, for you and your family?… yes Sir. Your Husband , he was a hard working good Man?….  
For a moment , Mary Kinkade dropped her eyes,.. Then looked at her sons… began to tremble…Yes Sir.  
Good Father , Good Husband.. Loving Man?….Tears started to fill her eyes….and the trembling became more visible …Yes Sir. And things will be very difficult without him? She just nodded.  
Judge Brooker,… said.. Mr. Barrister? Ok,.. you can step down Mrs. Kinkade…as she walked back to her seat,.. Pat Jr. And Sean…looked at her,…Pat Jr. grabbed her arm… Stop your sniveling…Go on Home now! This didn’t escape Doc’s attention….. Ok, Folks this has been a long morning.., and I haven’t even had a decent cup of coffee… let’s recess.. Till 2,o’clock this afternoon… as everyone was piling out…  
Matt grabbed hold of Kitty’s shoulders … come’on we’ll go out the back way… Matt Doc, And Breck  
Surrounded her…. Matt was talking to Breck,… Doc pulled Kitty aside,… Honey ,I know .. You don’t want me to say anything about what happened out there on the farm that day but Honey.., Between you and Me…  
Throwing up her hands… Doc,… Please… This Barrister character, may call you to testify… so I’d rather not ….Ahhhh Honey!? You need to talk to Matt, Curly I can’t! you know Matt?.. he would have to tell Judge Brooker whatever I tell him… and I can’t Curly … I Promised!… Do you know what this Means?  
With hurt filled sadness in her eyes…she nodded… Yeah.., I know! 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt.10

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

Walking back to the hotel, after the recess,.. Kitty still had the feeling she was being watched…  
Kitty ?..are you alright? Very distracted,…uh,…I’ll be alright Matt.. Kitty what’s on your mind?, you seem distracted?…arching her brow… Really? She said… Kitty that not what I meant.. What or who are you looking for? Shaking off the feeling… it nothing Matt …Nothing! We’d better get in there…can’t keep them waiting …now can we?! 

The day proceeded with several witnesses , Breck had called several of Dodge town folk as Character witnesses,… Then after a long line of question and answers .Barrister called Doc! ..Kitty looked worried!  
Doc made his way to the witness chair, Judge Brooker, swore him in…then told Barrister to continue…  
Doctor Adams..? I understand your friends call you Doc, so do you mind if I call you Doc…  
Tugging on his ear, and swiping his mustache…, well now, yes!,.. Good then…Let me finish Son…  
My friends call me Doc !.. And you …, You are not my friend!… the room broke into a roar…..  
Quiet! Quiet!…Brooker shouted…. Barrister looked very un-amused . Ok then Doctor Adams..  
Have it your way,…Son if we had it my way.? this circus wouldn’t be happening! Your Honor?  
Brooker, looked over at Doc…Doctor Adams ,do you mind?…as a matter of fact Judge I do Mind!  
Just answer the man’s questions, with out the commentary … Now, Doctor Adams,.. I understand you were the first to arrive in Miss Russell’s room, on the night of the shooting?,…See right there ..No, you don’t understand,.. you come here in your fancy suits and your fancy schooling,…and you… Doctor Adams!, Brooker yelled out yet again… can we please get through this line of questioning? He hasn’t asked me one yet??? And no, your wrong ,… I wasn’t the first to be in the room,.. But I tell you this.., when I did get there Miss Russell was unconscious.. And she didn’t get that way all by herself! Next question? Doc spouted out. How did you access the surroundings? If you mean, what did the room look like …  
Well that wasn’t really my concern …Kitty was!, but ..if you must know ..it was disheveled ! As in they may have been getting a bit frisky? Hell No! like in she had to fight with the animal for her life!…  
Oh?.. but as you can see Doctor ..Miss Russell , looks to be in fine heath ..as Mr. Kinkade…IS DEAD!  
And it’s a Good thing, Doc blurted out. Suddenly Kitty yelled …DOC NO! now all you could hear was whispering… Quiet! Quiet ! Or I will clear this room. 

Matt leaned forward, Kitty , what is going on? Breck leaned in as well. Kitty just dropped her head.  
I see wee getting no where here… I’m done with this witness. You may step down Doctor…..  
Your Honor, I like to call ,… Miss Kitty Russell… you could have heard a pin drop with the silence in the room,…. Judge Brooker looked over at Kitty…Miss Russell, you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but, the truth?….she took a deep breath then, exhaled…. Yes Your Honor,…I do!

Oliver Barrister, walked closer to Kitty, you’re a Beautiful woman Miss Russell,… Thank You!..  
But , you know that already don’t you?… excuse me? You know your beautiful..? You know you can catch the eye of any man you want !…. Is there a question in there somewhere Mr. Barrister?  
I guess you have your pick of Men …A question?…she added. Ok, How long have you been in Dodge Miss Russell? Well now that’s easy,… 20 yrs. Or so… Not married ? Spoken for ? Before any other words could come out of barrister’s mouth,… the room erupted … in to hysterically laughter.  
Judge Brooker him snickered at that one…No and…glancing over at Matt… next question?  
Well then Maybe you’d like to tell the court, with a full house that night why you choose to entertain  
Mr. Kinkade in your room?… Firstly, I wasn’t entertaining Mr. Kinkade… or anyone for that matter,  
Mr. barrister, I live above the Long Branch,.. as everyone well knows. Mr. Kinkade was drunk…  
He was in a rage,… yelling and screaming at me…. About what Miss Russell? Sitting silent,…  
Trying to choose her words carefully…. I, I, ….I really can’t say. You can’t say because you don’t know?, or you can’t say because you choose not too? Kitty glanced over towards Doc.. then to Matt…..  
I, I, … really …. Come on Miss Russell which is it? Kitty sat with her eyes closed for a second…  
And , opened them when she heard, the sounds being made by the crowd,…when they saw someone enter..

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

As the crowd parted and Kitty looked up,…she couldn’t help but take a deep breath… placing her hand over her mouth… Kitty couldn’t take her eyes off …The last person she expected to see …walk through those doors…. Then, as everyone quieted down…. A soft Small voice , came from the center of the room……  
Mr. Judge,… Sir,… with warm tears now streaming down her cheeks… Please?…. It was Me!…  
The room began to get loud,… Brooker yelled out a warning,… one more word and I will clear this room is that understood? Then, suddenly you could hear a pin drop….Young lady , What was that you say?  
It was me Sir!,.. I killed My Poppa’ ,…Not Miss Russell.. Then she looked over at Kitty,…I,..I.  
I am so sorry,… he was going to hurt you like he hurt me…he wouldn’t stop……Now let me get this straight… your telling me ,… you shot your own Father? Why don’t you tell me what happened….  
Molly looked around the room,… trembling…, suddenly,. Kitty turned,… Judge Brooker Please don’t do this?.. Please don’t do this to her?… not here? She’s just a child. Can’t you…raising his hand and nodding his head…. Alright ,..I’m not sure what is going on here Miss Russell… But alright. I want this court room cleared.. Right now. Young Lady, what’s your name?… Molly Sir… well Molly you come up here with me… as she walked up and the room was cleared,.. Kitty approached her,… Molly Sweetheart, I didn’t…  
It’s ok Miss Russell,.. I know.. but you were right. I need to tell someone.. they can’t keep saying these things about you. Miss Russell, did you know about this, Brooker asked. Oh, well that’s complicated Judge . How so? I didn’t know Molly shot her Father… but I do know what I think she is about to tell you. And that is? He added. I think it’s best it come from Molly. 

Judge Brooker took Molly and sat at a table alone with him,…then he told her that whenever she was ready  
To tell him what happened… to go right ahead. Molly sat biting her lower lip, then looked at the Judge..

Well, Sir,…things were not so good at home,… Poppa’ was always angry,… Ma’ Maura and Me , well we were scared a lot… getting’ lots of whippin’s and then sometimes Poppa’ would take Maura and Me…out to the root cellar,… learn us what a woman’s place was. Hurt some’in awful… Did you Ma’ know about this? Oh Sir Ma’ was scared of poppa ‘ just like us… he whip ma’ too… show ur’ her place he say…  
Then when Doctor Adams came out with Miss Russell, and Ma’ was feelin’ poorly… I got Miss Russell there to the barn and asked her fur help? And show her sum of the whippin’ on me. Just couldn’t stand no more…tears were still streaming down her face….. But, I was beggin’ her to promise me she be telling’ no one ..ever! She just couldn’t Sir… then after they left and Poppa’ and Pat Jr. came home from hunting..  
Brother Sean, Told Poppa’ they was there.. on our farm,…He was crazy.. like a rabbit dog…he was…  
Later that night after the whippin’s and another learnin’ about bein’ a woman… I sneaked away and came in town,.. find Miss Russell…? It hurt so bad and I was scared…and an ol’ woman on the street showed me to go get to her room…. Then when she came in ,.. I told her all bout’ what happened at home… and she took care of me…helped me…then .. Poppa’ came screamin’ at the door… and grabbed his hands around her neck like and was hurtin’ her… she couldn’t git no air…he was callin’ her all kind of bad names…  
She help me Sir took care of me… she promised me and kept me and did the favor…like she said…  
She not a bad lady…Please?….don’t punish her …you can whip me…it was me who Shot poppa’…  
I found her gun,… in the drawer… I told him to stop!…. I shot it and he fell on the floor… so did she ..!  
I ran cause ,.. I thought I killed Miss Russell too. You understand ? Miss Russell explained to me that what Poppa did wasn’t right…. Judge Brooker , shook his head.., Molly,… it’s gonna be ok.  
Let me talk to these gentlemen here for a minute,… and we’ll settle this whole thing….then winked at her.  
Brooker called Matt, Barrister and Breckenridge together, Fella’s , I’m going to dismiss this charge against Miss Russell, after what this Child Molly has just told me.., there’s no Murder here this was definitely   
A case of self-defence ., And Matt, if you would,.. I appreciate it if you would keep a close eye on these young girls… and maybe the brothers too. Sure will Judge. 

Molly, stood looking at Kitty,…Kitty walked over to her.., Molly you didn’t have to do this… Yes Miss Russell I did. It’s like you said,.. It was wrong. And you were trying to help me,.. I’m sorry I ran. Oh, Sweetheart, ..it’s alright… it’s just that I thought I killed you too. and I was scared. Well, you can see I’m fine. Are you alright?… I’m better now. Smiling at her… good .. Now, maybe you’ll think about letting   
My friend Doc check you out? Will you be there too. Of course if you like?…Does your ma’ know you’re here? No, Ma’am, but I’m going home and tell her. That right your going home girl…Pat Jr. said standing behind her… what’cha say to that Judge over there? I told him the truth.. that all …  
I told him the awful things Poppa’ did.. And that he was hurtin’ Miss Russell…and that I shot him.   
I outt’a whip you good girl? With that Matt , jumped in… and you’ll land in my jail!   
If I find out either one of you boy lay a hand on your Ma’ or your sisters…I’ll lock you both up…  
You can’t do that,. .they are Kin! Yes he can .., and I’ll see to it you stay there for a long time..  
Brooker added. Molly hugged Matt.. Thank You Big Marshal… and Thank You Miss Russell  
For helping me…and for the promise and the favor, you could have gone to jail for me…. Your welcome Molly, and that’s alright …it’s over now.. She stood there,… then Hugged Kitty so Tight…

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

A promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

Matt And Kitty, along with Doc, headed back to the Farm, with Molly…, partially , for the moral support.. telling her Ma’ wasn’t going to be easy… and also ..at some point the want a chance to talk to these boys alone,… Man to … well yes they were going to have to be Men now weather the were ready or not…

As they pulled into the farm, Mary very Panicked.., especially when she saw Matt and Kitty….  
Why would this woman be coming here?…. Was this something she wanted to do before being locked up for good?…she wasn’t sure she was ready for this ..or even wanted to speak to her… everyone had convinced her, especially, Barrister and young Pat Jr. that ..because of what Kitty did …they were going to suffer,.. lose the farm…even know she know some of the things Barrister asked her in court…she could have told the truth about just what kind of man Patrick Kinkade really was!… but, the fear was greater then the Law! Her son, Pat Jr. was becoming just like his father. The demands and the beatings ,.. They were still going to come…

Afternoon Mrs. Kinkade! Marshal?…she said in a very low meek voice… need something here do ya?  
Ma’ they brought me back from town,… so’s I can tell ya what happened… Molly said. What’s that Child? What was ya doing in town….alone? I just had ta Ma’ ….it just wasn’t right…what they was doing…? Child what are you saying?…. Look Mrs. Kinkade, maybe we can sit and Molly can fill you in…  
Why’s that Woman here? I ask, her Ma’… I want’ur here… so’s you can hear it all… Please ma’?  
Now lookin’ to Pat Jr. for approval,… Ma’ I…before he could finish…Son how about you and you brother.. take a walk with me…have a talk….with his back in the air,…Have nothing’ ta say.. to ya Marshal!…Son that wasn’t a request… he grabbed Pat Jr. by the shoulder,…. Sean soon followed…

As they walked towards the root cellar,… Look I don’t know how much you boys knew about how your Poppa’ treated your sister,.. But… she needs to be telling’ your Ma’…things happen to her that should never happen to any young Child……walking in circles.. I heard those things you said poppa’ did.. That’s just not natural… no son it’s not. It’s just wrong.. as were the brutal beatings…but woman need to be learned… Son!… Let me tell you something about woman…! They need to be Loved and cared for …  
And treated with respect!…you have a woman Marshal?… Son, we’re not talking about me. But, do ya?  
You could say that… and you don’t be learnin her? To do right..? Son, as you get older and I hope you do… you will learn, respect is earned. And Your Ma’ deserves you ut-most respect… she’s your Ma’…  
Now, like I said in town, you’re the man in the house now,.. But you the Son, Respect!.. your Ma’…  
And care for your sisters… I will be checking on you from time to time…

Back at the house,…Doc and Kitty sat at the table,… Mary made them coffee…, then sat with them…  
When Molly joined them… she sat between Mary and Kitty….not being sure how her ma’ would take what she had to tell her?…. So Miss Russell.. Are you hear to talk to me?.. before you go away? Ma’ No!  
Miss Russell’s not going away…. She didn’t kill Poppa’! child, now we know your Poppa was shot in her bedr…. No Ma’ it wasn’t like that…Ma’ Please , let me tell you…? Molly was trembling… and under the table… reached for Kitty’s hand. Ma’ member’ the day the Doctor came and Miss Russell was wit ‘um  
You was feelin poorly.. Well when the Doc was tendin’ you.., I took Miss Russell to the barn,… What?  
I told ur’ bout’ the whippin’s Ma’ the ones Poppa be givin’ You Me and Maura…Molly You shouldn’t have.. tol… Ma’ I had ta …we be needin’ help…. And I told her more Ma’! What More child?   
Told ‘ur bout’ Poppa’ learnin’ Me and Maura… bout’ being a Woman and us bein’ in ur, place!  
Mary faces looked puzzled… don’t know what you mean Molly Girl? Made her promise ..ta tell no body  
But she said she’d help…kept me in favor…Molly how could you say such things bout’ your Poppa’?  
Cause it’s true Ma’!…I tried to tell ya…but, ya just wasn’t listenin’ How could I know bout’ such a thing?  
Then, from the doorway behind them,.. They could hear the sobs …“I told you Ma’’…but, you wouldn’t hear it!…coming up behind Molly…. Molly I’m so sorry, I didn’t know ,..Poppa’ hurt you too…  
Anyways ,… that night Poppa’ whipped me and learned me again…, hurt me real bad Ma’…  
So, I run to town to find Miss Russell,… sneeked in her room. Told ‘ur…she took care of me…  
Then Poppa’ came screaming …crazy like…he grabbed his hands bout’ her neck…she wasn’t gittin’ air…  
I yelled at him to stop, but he kept goin’ I found Miss Russell’s Gun in a drawer.., pointed it at him and told him to stop… he was still hurtin’ her…then I shot him….he fell !..so did she…I ran cause I thought I shot her too…I was so scared…. Ma’ then when every body was talkin’ bout what happened..? I know it was wrong! So I went to town and talked to that Nice Judge… he said it is alright. He’s not gonna whip me Ma’…and The Big Marshal… he says …Pat Jr. and Sean won’t be whippin’ us no more ….  
Mary sat hangin’ her head, tears fillin her eyes… Mrs. Kinkade?…would you mind if I check the girls …Just to see if they are alright?.. then I’ll see to you …Doc suggested. Keeping’ her head down,.. nodding… Yes Doctor. Doc, walked in the other room with Maura and Molly…winking at them…  
It’s gonna be alright Girls… Promise. Mary slowly looked up,…. Miss Russell?…Yes Mrs. Kinkade  
I guess I should start with My I’m Sorry’s …Oh, No Mrs….No Ma’am… That day at your place…  
I was wrong!.. I’m Sorry!.. No Problem… then My Thank You’s … for helping’ my Molly Girl!  
Would you have let them put you in jail? I guess so, If it came to that …But, Why?  
I made her a Promise,…a Promise A favor… and I should say Thank You… because, Molly became My Savior! You have Great Girls Mrs. Kinkade. And they Love You! The two sat holding hands.. Smiling at one another. 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pt.13

A Promise/A Favor/A Savior

 

Things had been settling down after Judge Brooker decided to drop the charges.. And declare   
Patrick Kinkade’s Death Justified. Everyone in town was amazed,.. but still not sure What it was ,  
Molly Kinkade had told Judge Brooker, that brought him to his decision….?   
Then, you had your usual people, changing face and saying…I knew ..Miss Kitty couldn’t have done such an awful thing ,..such as what they said she didn’t?, even know they were part of the group, gossiping about her ,…all along. Even Nathan Burke…, standing with a group of men just outside is freight office…  
Well I for one,… said it all along , it was a Mistake…!, yes a Big mistake,.. Why Miss Kitty has done so much for many folks here in Dodge….he was spouting about ,.. And the three with him began to squirm..  
Clearing their throats, and shifting their eyes… Finally, Burke turned to see Matt and Kitty standing behind him,…listening intently….. “Oh, Miss Kitty?” Afternoon… Oh, Please Burke, don’t stop on my account..  
Please go on…! Hanging his head,…aweee Miss Kitty there’s no need …you don’t want to here me go on about….No, Burke I don’t!…especially when it’s all Lies! Then matt added,.. And Burke? Maybe we don’t need to anything about it anymore at all… Sure Marshal, Miss Kitty… The two walked away ,..  
Laughing and shaking their heads… Boy, he never stops Does he? I’m sorry Kitty…  
Well, I have work to do ,..Take me to supper later? Tipping his hat…Yes Ma’am.. see ya later….

 

Sitting in her office, going over her book, ..she stopped…Sam, did you need something? When he didn’t answer…. Sam? As she spun the chair,.. standing before her …Pat Jr., holding a Gun…  
What are you doing in here? What do you want? That judge might bought that story, don’t know how you conjured my sister into telling’ it but… That ol’ Man … well, I’m different…Look Pat…this is a bad idea….she was watching his every more,.. thinking to herself…Oh Not again! Bible says an eye for an eye! But then again…reaching over and running his fingers across her chin line…. Maybe My Poppa’   
Had to much entertainment…but not me…? What are you talking about? she asked. Oh, just maybe I’ll see what Poppa’ was really after? Quickly she slapped his hand away. Don’t touch Me!… what is wrong with you? Your just a boy… then again thinking,….maybe a bad choice of words right now…?  
Kitty never worried before thinking Pat Jr. was just a boy,… but then again, he was a Big Boy…and if out of control? Again he reached for her face…Poppa’ was right,…your pretty,… a different kind of pretty!  
Look Pat, maybe we can talk about all this?…maybe I can pour you a drink.. I was wrong, your not a boy…  
You’re a grown Man…looking at him with a softer look, hoping to distract him and talk him into either putting the gun down or giving herself a better shot at the door…. Do you have a preference ?…a what?  
I’m sorry ,..holding up a bottle…. Whiskey? Yeah, ok… as she walked to the desk where she had a bottle sitting… she poured one …handed it to him ,..as he looked away just slightly…she swung the bottle at his head,.. And ran for the door yelling for Sam! As she ran through into the bar,.. Pat closely behind her with the gun cursing her…Sam was there with the shotgun! Hold it right there SON! I’m not your son!  
Lady I’ll kill him and you too…after I have my fun with you first!… Just outside the batwing doors   
Louie, was sitting on the front boardwalk….he overheard what was happening.. quickly ran to matt’s office,  
Mar..shal, Mar..shal! Quick Miss Kitty …Louie calm down , what is it? Matt was trying to understand what he was saying. Louie was drunk as usual… NO, Mar..shal.. he’s gonna shot ‘ Miss Kitty,.. And Sam!  
Matt ran passed Louie and across front Street…as he approached the Batwing doors…he could see Pat Jr.  
Matt Swiftly,.. Pushed thought the doors,.. Drop it Kinkade! I’ll shoot you too Big Man! Son!, I said Drop the gun…I’m not your Son! This was enough to make him draw…but Matt quickly returned fire …

Matt looked at Kitty, are you alright ?…did he hurt you?.. shaking her head from side to side… I am Now!  
Sam?…oh I’m fine Marshal,.. I didn’t want to shoot the boy ,.. But would have if he ….Matt wave a hand  
I know Sam! Thank You…. Yes Sam ,.. Thank You, I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here? Well, I am here Miss Kitty…and Sam turned and walked to the back room…leaving the two some privacy. Sure your alright kit?…. Yeah, I’m alright …as he wrapped his arms around her he could feel her body trembling. Cowboy?… huh? Would you mind if we had supper here tonight.. no that’s fine.. he said. I just want to close out the whole world… The whole world Kit? Ok , Can I start with Dodge?  
With a chuckle, yeah, I think we can manage that! When Sam returned…two men with him..  
Marshal, well see he gets over to Percy’s …Thanks Fella’s…..

Mary, Sean and the Girls, had come into town not knowing what had taken place… they didn’t know Pat Jr. came to Dodge with intentions on Killing Kitty… as they made their way down Front Street…  
They noticed Sam and the others carrying Pat Jr. across the Street…Mary Screamed!   
This drew Matt and Kitty’s attention…as the exited the Long Branch…Kitty’s Eyes met with Mary’s…  
Oh, Matt what am I gonna tell her?….Kit , Let me….Matt walked over to the wagon….Helping Mary down  
I like it if you’d come and talk with me in my office Mrs. Kinkade? That’s My boy! Yes Ma’am I’m afraid it is… I’m sorry! Just tell me Marshal! Well, Pat Jr. came into town, snuck into Kitty Russell’s private office…held a gun on her,… then threatened her and Sam her bartender… Marshal, Why?  
Ma’am , Pat Jr. wasn’t will to except Judge Brooker’s decision… he wanted his own revenge…  
When I tried to talk him into putting down the gun.. he drew on me… and I returned Fire…dropping her head, and now he’s dead ..like his Poppa’! Sean, go collect your brother… we’ll bury him Marshal at home…with his Poppa’. Kitty walked over towards them… Mrs. Kinkade, I wish I knew what to say to you?… I’m sorry just seems wrong some how? He just didn’t understand…. And didn’t except what happened. If there is anything we can do… No, Ma’am…, My family has caused enough trouble…  
NO!..NO! please don’t feel that way… This is not your fault,…Molly, Maura how are you? Good Miss Russell… we just came in to see Mr. Jonas’ Ma’ needs some notions and things…Miss Sarah, in the dress shop,.. Asked ma’ to help her with some extra sewin’ …Is that so? Sarah usually makes My dresses…  
Ma’ does pretty work… Mary? I’ve been holding off having Sarah make me some dresses… but , if she has your help now…would you be interested in…. Miss Russell…you want me to make dresses for you?  
Oh, Ma’am I don’t think I ever did things so fancy…Kitty just smiled. I’m sure you will do a fantastic job..  
But Miss Sarah…No worry… I’ll square things with Sarah. Well, I’ll make a trip in ,.. for your measurements…? No, ..I’ll ride out to the farm,.. Then I can visit with you and the girls?… Can she Ma’?  
Ok Child.. Ok… but I can’t do any sewing if I don’t get ,… my needs… Molly hugged her Ma’…then quickly hugged Kitty!

 

Matt had a conversation with Sean,… Son, I’m sorry about what happened here. Marshal,.. Ma’ me and the girls… we will be fine… I’ll see to it . I never agreed with how Poppa’ and Pat Jr. thought about things.  
But, guess I was ..well to scare to say so… but, now ..I’m the man in the family.. they need me…  
It’s gonna be hard work ,but, I can make a go of the farm.,… I know I can. I think you will do Fine Son!

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

A promise/A Favor/A Savior  
Conclusion

 

In the Softly candle Lit room ,..above the Long Branch, a table set perfect for two…   
Kitty , made supper .., with Ma’ Smalley’s help,.. to be sure she could have everything finished in time  
Even made Matt’s favorite Peach pie… her plan was to spend a quiet evening in.. just the two of them   
Un-interrupted… with all that had been going on as of late,… this was just what they both needed.

Kitty took a long hot bubble bath , spritzed herself with a light lavender and vanilla scent…   
Slipped into a dark Blue skirt and soft thin sheer Ruffled Blouse….leaving her hair down but lightly tugged back with a Blue ribbon to match her skirt. And decided to leave off the shoes…for comfort….

 

She could hear the heavy footsteps,.. Just outside her door…a light tap…then opening the door… there by the window,.. The vision, that still captured his Heart!…. He could smell the lavender and vanilla from across the room….turning slowly,…. “Hello Cowboy”…. been waiting for you….  
Can I get you anything?…Matt just tried to swallow the lump in his throat,… Ahhh.. …Hungry Cowboy?  
looking at him with a soft smile. He still repeated.. Ahhhh …walking towards him then once standing right in front of him.. Sliding her hand along his stomach.. in a teasing manner…. Food Cowboy.. Are You Hungry? ..now trying not to laugh... Oh, food sure starving! Of Course you are!….now giggling. Something about watching her move about the room .. was hypnotizing… he followed her every move…Drink ? Huh? Smiling at him…And handing him a glass of whiskey… Drink? Thanks Kit. He sat,.. tossed his Stetson… and hung his gun belt over the back of the chair…. She slowly removed his boots while he sat back with his drink….Kit, I can do… hush!…I have it… then she collected his Stetson…and put them in their usual spot…

Sitting beside him,… This is Nice,… an un-interrupted quiet evening… just the two of us…  
Something was different about her tonight, but he couldn’t figure what? All through supper, he watch her.  
Cowboy?…something wrong?… Nah,….. Couldn’t be better… really?… well , Maybe? Laughing…  
What’s that mean? wait maybe I need another drink to hear this one? As she stood… uh uh  
Com’ere ..she slipped his hand around her waist…pulling her onto his Lap…. This is Better.  
She gently Kissed his forehead.. Then each eyelid…then the tip of his nose…but, then matt quickly captured her Mouth with his own….no longer holding back what he had been feeling all night…  
The kiss was warm and gentle to start and worked into a passionate one,… one that tantalized   
Both their senses…. Kitty Honey…. I, I,… Uh huh… Me too Cowboy! Lifting up from the chair..  
To a standing position,… without warning ..sweeping her into his arms…..carrying her to their bed…  
They both began peeling off the layers covering their bodies… The Fire was raging between them…  
Placing his large frame atop her small frame.. he was now staring directly into her eyes….  
When Blue Met Blue … and Flesh met Flesh… The most powerful Intimate Passions ignited between  
Them…They were both lost in a world that consisted of only one another….  
These two became One!……

 

Lying entwined, basking in the afterglow, of the expression of their love…..Kitty with her head tucked up under Matt’s chin… and content listening to the sound of his Heart beat…. Kit, Honey? Hummmmm?  
You could have told me you know..? Huh? You could have told me? About Molly.. Uh uh…I couldn’t Matt.. I know I can tell you everything ….Normally! But, I Promised.. I made her a Promise. .she took my word in Favor…. And Cowboy?…it all worked out…But, Kit? Things could have gone…uh uh…  
Cowboy, in the end,…Molly and the truth were My Savior! Brushing the curls …placing a Kiss on her forehead,.. Another reason I Love you Kitty Russell!…Good Night Honey!.. Snuggling in tighter…  
I love You Too Cowboy … Good Night!

FINI


End file.
